Meyer Academy
by dance.write.breathe
Summary: Bella Swan is a normal high school student until a mysterious letter changes her whole world. She moves to a special academy where she will learn to fight, conquer and love? AH AU Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

"BELLA! GET UP YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!"

I rolled over and groaned into my pillow. School, or as I like to call it, my own personal hell. I sleepily got up and went to the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed. I mean, there was nothing wrong with me, no buck teeth, no humongous pimples, and no glasses. But there wasn't anything special about me either. I had chocolate colored eyes, brown curly hair that would never cooperate and I was 5'4. Nothing interesting. I was like all the other girls who went to Forks High School. I quickly brushed my hair and put on my favorite sweatshirt and walked downstairs.

"Hey sweetie" My mom said while flipping through the latest issue of Vogue. My mom was a wedding planner, which I found ironic since she couldn't make her own wedding work. Yes, my parents were divorced. Charlie lived in California all by himself. I heard a car pull into our driveway and seconds later, my best friend, Miranda Cooper walked in. She flipped her long, blond straight hair and smiled at me.

"Hey Bella! Good morning Mrs. Swan" She greeted cheerfully.

"'Morning Miranda" My mom replied. "How's cheerleading going?"

"Oh, perfect! I came up with this brand new routine for the football game this Friday." Miranda waved her hands in the air as she talked. My mom looked at her with adoration. My mom always wished I was like Miranda. She was pretty, outgoing and on the cheerleading team. I knew that she wished Miranda was her daughter.

"Come on" I said yanking Miranda out the door.

We climbed into her red Porsche, a gift from her parents, and sped away. We arrived minutes later, as this was a small town and everything was in walking distance. She pulled into a parking spot and got out. I did the same.  
>"MIRANDA!" yelled two of the most obnoxious girls in the school. Jessica and Lauren were sauntering their way over to us shaking their fake bodies.<p>

"OMG we are like so confused about the new routine! Can you like help us like now?" They both screeched at the same time.

"of course, that's what being a captian's all about!" Miranda smiled. She looked towards me. "I'll see you in 3rd period!" She walked away, Jessica and Lauren following her like lost puppies. I shook my head and began walking to 1st period. Suddenly, Sarah came in my way. She was a wanna-be just like Jessica and Lauren.

"Did you hear?" Her nasally voice asked me. She didn't leave enough time for me to continue. "Nathan Anderson asked Miranda out!" She squealed. "I mean, it was destined to happen, she's the captain of the cheerleading squad, he's the quarterback, and it's like fate!" Sarah looked at me expectantly. I just looked at her blankly.

"Oh Come ON! Everyone knows that you like him! Aren't you mad at Miranda for stealing your man?" Sarah said.

"What? I don't like him! And Miranda can date whoever she wants. You just want some drama to spread around so you can make your bitchy self feel better" I said pushing her away and walking toward the bathroom.

As I got inside, I locked myself in a stall and began to cry. Miranda knows I like him! How could she betray me? Has she been keeping other secrets from me? I sat there for an hour or two, not caring about my classes when I heard the lunch bell. I slowly got up and looked at myself in the mirror. My eyes were puffy and red. I washed my face and walked out. I entered the cafeteria and walked to Miranda. She looked like she was looking for someone.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked her. She jumped

"You scared me! Where have you been? I was looking for you!" She noticed my appearance. "Bells, are you sad because I didn't wait for you at your locker before first period like I usually do? I'm sorry, its just that Lauren and Jessica needed me. Please forgive me, as a friend!" She looked at me with big eyes. However, I wanted to punch her face. How dare she talk about being a friend when she didn't tell me about her new boyfriend! I opened my mouth to talk, but before I could say anything, Nathan Anderson walked over.

"NATE!" Miranda squealed. She giggled and jumped into his arms. She gave him a peck on the cheek and pulled him down to sit next to her.

"Hey, you're Bethany right?" Nathan said looking at me.

"Bella" I whispered. But it didn't matter Nathan was looking at Miranda talking about their next date. I sighed and turned around back to my lunch. Suddenly;

"BELLA SWAN PLEASE REPORT TO THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!" blared a voice over the speakers. I saw Miranda look at me quizzically but I shrugged it off. I wasn't in the mood to deal with her right now. I walked toward the office aware of every student's eyes following my every move. I held my head high as if I weren't trembling in my boots. I reached the door to the office and entered. Mrs. Laise, the head secretary stared.

"Um..hi. I was sent here over the intercom" I managed to stutter out. Mrs. Laise looked at me sympathetically.

"Go on in, the principal is there waiting for you"

I entered the room. Mr. Paulson looked at me over his rimmed glasses sternly.

"This came for you" He said bluntly. I followed his arm to his pointer finger that rested on a silver envelope. Why all this trouble just for a letter? Usually they send someone in between classes to deliver mail.

I took it from him keeping my gaze on it.

"Open it." Mr. Paulson had his eyes on the letter. Filled with curiosity I slid my finger through the flap and opened the mysterious envelope. On the back there was a seal that had the imprint of a falcon and the letters DA inscribed in the middle. Inside the silver envolope was a letter and something that looked like a remote.

_Dear Ms. Bella Swan, _

_ You have been accepted into Meyer Academy, a most prestigious school where you will be trained for combat, skills and technology. Meyer Academy is where you will meet people most like you in mind and body. You have the choice whether to attend the academy and live your life highly or to retain your normal schedule of life. The academy life is not easy but it has the benefits of being very promising. _

_Meyer Academy is located in San Diego, California. Attached you will find a remote with two buttons; yes and no. If you pick yes, an associate will be at your house to pick you up after 8 hours of pushing the button. He/she will drive you to the airport and journey with you to DA. If no, this letter will self destruct and you can go on living your life. _

_We hope you chose Yes. _

_Prof. Cullen_

I stared in shock. This has got to be a joke, there was no such thing as Meyer Academy. Was there? I remembered Mr. Paulson. He looked impatient and was searching my face for clues that would hint about the letter.

"Well? What are you going to chose?" I gaped at him.

"So it's real?"

"Of course!" He looked astonished at my doubting. "Meyer Academy is a very special school. I can't say much but they will explain everything to you when you get there. That is, if you chose to go. But Ms. Bella, I would prefer that you pick yes. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity. I regret not choosing yes." His eyes were sincere and the look on his face was so serious, anyone would think someone died.

I nodded and looked at the envelope. The remote looked so inviting. However, I had to think of other people. My mother for example, what would she say? No way she would let me just run off half way across the world to a school she never heard of. And Miranda! How could I leave her?

_She chose Nathan! Are you happy about that?_ My inner voice nagged.

"You should probably go, next period starts in five." Mr. Paulson said somberly.

"Wait! Who are _they_?" I asked referring back to his mini speech. "And you were chosen?" My mind was spinning.

He smiled sadly. "You will know soon enough Ms. Swan" I stared at him in confusion. The warning bell rang and I reluctantly left him staring out the window. I stuffed the envelope in my backpack and walked to biology.

Miranda attacked me as soon as I got in. "WHAT HAPPENED?" She screeched in my ear. I stared at her. She was my best friend, so I should tell her right? But she didn't tell me about Nathan. And I had no idea what I was going to chose yet anyway.

"Well?" She looked at me expectantly.

"Calm down Mir, I just had to talk about some community service award I was getting" I shrugged like it was no big deal and went to my seat, almost tripping on the way. I heard a couple sniggers when I righted myself.

"Oh" Miranda looked disappointed that I had nothing juicy to tell. She turned towards our teacher who was late as usual.

I paid no attention whatsoever to what Mr. Hacker was saying. Instead my mind was having an internal debate of whether or not to go to Meyer Academy. By the end of the period I had chosen not to go. I was going to keep living my life, no matter how many fakes and annoying teachers there were in this school. Who cares about Mr. Paulson? I can make my own choices. And I can't leave my mother! I was going to go back to the principal's office to tell Mr. Paulson about my decision. He was kind to me after all, and I didn't want him to feel like I didn't care about his words.

I ran into someone on the way. It was Nathan.

"Hi" he said smiling that gorgeous dimple faced smile.

"Uh…Hi?" I stuttered out. Way to go Bella! You made yourself seem like a total fool in front of your love. It didn't matter anymore. He was Miranda's now. I sighed.

"You okay? You look kind of confused." He asked noticing my depression.

"I'm fine, just tired" I said as convincingly as I could. I don't think he believed me, he still looked at me curiously.

"NATEY!" I heard a familiar voice squeal over the crowd's chatter. Soon enough, Miranda jumped into his arms. I felt sick.

"So I was thinking, for our next date, we could go to the beach? Ooh! And have a picnic!" She mused looking into his eyes.

"Anything you want, as long as you wear my jersey for the game this Friday." He responded smiling. Miranda giggled. That was it. I couldn't take any more of her in his arms and him looking at her like she was an angel. They started intensely making out. I saw Sarah looking at me. I remembered her words.

"_Aren't you mad at Miranda for stealing your man?" _ I was furious. To think she can play me like that, and break my heart!" Suddenly my eyes came upon the silver envelope; the yes part of the remote was sticking out. I looked back at the couple who paid no attention to me. My eyes fell on Sarah who was whispering to Jessica and Lauren. They were all looking at me. I remembered this morning when my mom brightened up as soon as Miranda walked through the door. Maybe it was better if I did go. I snatched the envelope and literally ran through the hall to Mr. Paulson's office. I ran in heavily breathing.

Mr. Paulson was getting coffee from the machine. He looked at me, then his eyes drifted to the letter in my hand. He looked back at me and I know the answer was in my eyes. "YES!"

He smiled and nodded. I gave a grin back while I pushed the button. For a second nothing happened, then the item beeped and an electronic voice said

"You made the right choice. Welcome to Meyer Academy. Please pack your belongings and wait at your house for an escort. Thank you"

I squealed. I was actually excited. Mr. Paulson chuckled.

"I think you should head home to get ready."

Hey Guys!

So this is my first fanfiction! I have read numerous ones and I decided to give it a shot. :D I am so excited! I hope you guys like it so far.

Please review!

Thanks, Alliyah


	2. Chapter 2

I got out of the car and prepared myself for the battle that was about to come. I squared my shoulders and walked up the steps leading to my house. I swung open the door and saw my mom waiting for me.

She simply smiled and asked "Isn't Miranda coming in?"

I shook my head

She sighed and looked down at her laptop.

"Mom.." I began "I need to tell you something. Just hear me out okay?"

"I got accepted into this school and its in California and I really really really want to go. Its amazing! I did some research and my principal says it will be an amazing opportunity." I finished quickly looking at her.

She looked confused. "In California?"

"San Diego" I nodded.

"where will you stay?"

"Mom, I have it all figured out. Dad lives close by and I thought I could move in with him"

"What about Miranda? And your school?"

"I can make new friends mom" I said pleadingly. "This is a once in a lifetime oppurtinity…you HAVE to let me go"

"I don't.. well…You have to promise to be careful! And pay attention to your studies okay?" Mom said hesitantly.

I nodded eagerly.

"Call Charlie and its set." She smiled at me.

I couldn't help it. I squealed so loudly, I'm pretty sure cranky Mrs. Cope heard me next door. Too bad, she deserves it for almost running over our mailbox.

I ran upstairs and dialed Charlie's number. He wasn't too hard to convince, he missed his "baby girl". I began packing like a whirlwind rembering that I only had eight hours to do so.

"Bella?" My mom called from downstairs.

"YEAH?" I shouted back while deciding to take my blue shirt or the pink one.

"Don't you think you should call Miranda?"

I shrugged and stuffed both in my suitcase.

"I'm on it!" I answered gleefully. Picking up my phone, I flipped onto the bed.

The phone rang twice before someone picked it up. However, it wasn't exactly who I expected.

"Hello?"

"Nathan?" I squeaked.

"Uh…yeah. Who's this?"

I gulped and replied "Its Be-Bella, um, is Miranda there? I managed to gasp out.

"Oh hey Bella. Yeah sure, give me one second" There was a shuffle as he passed the phone to Miranda. I held my breath.

"Bella! What's up? Hey you want to go shopping this weekend?" She practically shouted into my ear.

"I cant.." I replied.

"Okay, how about the next one?"

"Miranda, I'm moving." I rushed out. _Like ripping of a band-aid Bella._

"YOUR WHAT?" She screamed. I held the phone away from my ear, sure that I would need a hearing adi after this.

"I'm sorry, but I'm moving in with Charlie. I think its better" I said trying to talk on the phone while packing my shoes.

"I can't believe your leaving me." Miranda sniffled.

"I'm sorry again Mir, this is just something I have to do." I said sadly.

"Okay, call any time Bell, I will miss you" She said into the phone.

"Miss you too. Goodbye"

"Bye bells" She hung up the phone but not before I heard a giggle and "Natey!'

_Yup, she would get over it. _

"Bella! Your driver for the airport is here!" My mom called from downstairs.

I hurridly threw in my iPod into my backpack and zipped my suitcase.

I took one last look at my bedroom. Then I turned to face the door, suitcase in hand.

THIS was the beginning.

_Hey! I hope you like the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update

Please Review!  
>Alliyah 3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys!

SO if you're anything like me…you're probably freaking out about finals and what not. If not, and your school has ended then I envy you. Like literally. I am a big green monster right now.

Those reviews that you guys gave me made my day! So I'm taking a break to upload the next chapter just for you guys. Love you!

_Previously _

_"Bella! Your driver for the airport is here!" My mom called from downstairs._

_I hurridly threw in my iPod into my backpack and zipped my suitcase._

_I took one last look at my bedroom. Then I turned to face the door, suitcase in hand._

_THIS was the beginning._

As I came outside, a sleek black car was waiting for me. The trunk popped up so I ran over to place my few bags inside. I slammed it shut and went inside the waiting car.

The inside smelled of peppermint and it was warm and cozy. A mini flat screen was in front of me and there was a speaker next to it.

"Please be comfortable. We will arrive at Seattle International Airport in approximately one hour. Thank You." A voice from the speaker dictated.

I settled myself in the car and watched the final glimpses of Forks drive by.

Did I even know what I was getting myself into? Was this the right choice to make? Would my mom be okay all by herself? Would Miranda even miss me?

I was getting lost in the swirl of these thoughts and decided to rest for a while. True to the speaker's word, we arrived at the airport an hour later.

I got my bags checked and waited for my flight to come.

"Passengers that are boarding Continental Airlines Flight 5004 please proceed to the boarding area" A voice boomed over the speakers.

I readjusted my back-pack and began walking to my gate. Suddenly three tall men wooshed past me almost knocking me over. I stumbled, trying to regain my balance. I turned, furious at these men. They were still running full speed ahead without a care in the world. I noticed one was blond and lanky. The other was HUGE and had dark brown curly hair. The last, seemed to be faster than the others and had a brownish-reddish hair.

None of them even stopped to look at the people they were hurdling over. I saw an old lady having to squeal out of the way. _Yeah..I'm right there with you Granny._ I shrugged trying to forget the men and boarded the flight among with three-hundred others.

Tired by the day's events, I fell asleep as soon as I got on the plane.

Hey guys, I know this is really short and I'm sorry!  
>So just out of curiosity I want to ask you guys, my reviewers, a question.<p>

What do you think of Shakespeare?

Were reading a ton of his books in class and some of us hate him others love him. I'm not too sure about my opinions, I think he really does a great job outlining the bests of human happiness but, do we still have to read about him?

Anyway what are your thoughts?


	4. Chapter 4

After bustling my way through the crowds and standing in long lines for security, I finally came out of the airport and was immediately hit by the rays of sun. I breathed it in and laughed. It had been too long since I had seen the sun.

Suddenly a man approached me.

"Ms. Swan, please follow me. I am your driver and I must take you to Meyer Academy." The man, like my first driver, was tall and big. He picked up both my suitcases with ease and started walking towards a shiny silver car.

With no choice but to follow him, I picked up my backpack and told myself that I was ready for this.

The car ride was quiet and boring. I chose to look at the scenery instead. The sandy beaches and the swaying palm trees made it all seem so surreal. California had a light open air to it quite unlike Forks. Suddenly, the scenery changed. The road became bumpy and narrow. More trees surrounded us and there was little sunlight. I started to feel uneasy. I glanced towards my driver and he seemed to be at complete ease.

The trees began to expand as we went along the road and a cobblestone pathway could be seen.

As we turned the final corner I saw what the most beautiful building in the world was. It looked like…well it looked like a freaking English castle. Towers and flags and a gate that stood high.

Unconsciously I peered down expecting to see a moat. Nope. Nothing but a wonderful garden.

The car brought me to the front of the building. Meyer Academy was written on the top in fancy script.

The double doors opened slowly and out came a tall blond man that held himself high as he was proud of his beautiful school. The driver had brought out my suitcases and said;

"This is Ms. Bella Swan from Forks, Washington." He went back into the car and the car drove away.

It was just me and the strange blond man. And my suitcases.

He gestured wildly to the building. "Meyer Academy welcomes you" His voice was smooth yet strong. His face matched his tone perfectly. It was handsome yet had kind features, such as his soothing blue eyes.

"I am Professor Cullen, the headmaster here at Meyer Academy". He smiled kindly and motioned for me to step in. I did so carrying my suitcases and was amazed. A diamond chandelier hung high and a soft red rug was laid out underneath it. Two staircases spiraled upwards leading to the second floor on either side of the hall. Ancient paintings and candelabras were hung everywhere that added an old touch to the interior.

We walked forward and I saw a huge living room. There were red couches and chairs everywhere. Tables and desks were set up as well.

To the left of the room was a huge room that had multiple computer screens set up and a huge projector. There were cabinets filled with other technological stuff and fancy hardwares and whatnot. The room looked the CIA's spyroom. There was another room that was bigger than the last. A huge mat spread across the floor and there were weights as well as dummies. A huge wall was dedicated to weapons.

"This is the common room, where people can come to relax. That room" Prof. Cullen pointed to the CIA's spyroom, "is the technology room. This is where you can use computers and work with other gadgets. The last room is the training room. This is where you can come to practice fighting and the use of weapons. However if you want to use the weapons, you need to have at least two other members in the room with you. Someone is always in that room either way. Out back is the garden and the cafeteria. Upstairs is the dorm rooms and downstairs," he motioned to the two staircases at the back of the common room, "is where you will have your classes. Your room number is 12 and your roommate will explain timings and rules. I hope you have a good time". He left the hall and walked downstairs.

I walked back towards the staircases leading up and saw a sign. "RIGHT GIRLS" "LEFT BOYS". I headed up the right staircases and turned right. I passed rooms until I came to a door that said 12. I slowly creaked it open and was astonished by what I saw. Two beds were in either corner towards the back and a couch and tv were placed in the center. To the right was a mini kitchen and to the left was a balcony. I placed my suitcases on the bed that was to the left, glad that the open one was closer to the balcony. I investigated two doors in the middle. One led to a closet that already was filled with clothes. Mostly pink I noticed.

Oh dear god, not another Jessica, I prayed. I silently left the closet and walked into the other door. A bathroom was in that one and it was pretty nice, you know for a bathroom. At least my roommate was hygienic.

I closed the bathroom door and turned around.

Suddenly I was knocked backwards and my head hit the bathroom door. Everything turned black and the last thing I heard was

"CRAP! I killed my roommate!"


End file.
